Aura Hearts
by Dovepaw01
Summary: From a small town rose four heroes who must now set off on their own. Paired together with their Eidolons, plus two strange boys, Melany, Erica, Hotaru, and Kami must now fulfill a prophecy. Fantasy/Adventure with a bit of Romance. Some SoraxOC and RikuxOC.
1. Characters and Authors Note

**Character Archive**

 **Envoys of Gaia**

 _Melany: strong wizard/bard dual class with long black hair and azure blue eyes_

The youngest of the four chosen Heroes of Gaia, Melany is only fifteen years old. She may be young, but don't let that fool you! She's adept with both her staff and harp, and her magic has deadly accuracy. However, she's not all offence as she will immediately heal her fellow Envoys when necessary, and she's definitely got the sweet, friendly personality that many adore!

 _Eidolon: Merrilee_

 _Erica: strong guardian with shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes_

Melany's best friend and second-youngest of the four chosen Heroes of Gaia, Erica is sixteen years old. She strikes with deadly accuracy with her sword, and while she cannot heal her teammates, she will do her best to protect them, no matter what the cost.

 _Eidolon: Alessa_

 _Hotaru: strong sorcerer with wavy pale blonde hair in a ponytail and sky blue eyes_

Second-oldest of the four chosen Heroes of Gaia at the age of eighteen, she acts sort of as an older sister would to Melany. Specializing in dark magic, Hotaru is somewhat able to heal her fellow Envoys, but not as well as Melany can. She is quiet, mysterious, and seemingly shy, and only her "sister" truly knows her.

 _Eidolon: Serif_

 _Kami: strong battle bow with short brown hair and hazel eyes_

The oldest of the four chosen Heroes of Gaia at the age of nineteen, Kami is also the strongest of the four, acting sort of as a mentor would. Her aim is always spot on, so she never misses a target. Her trust is difficult to gain, and very easy to lose, but her loyalty never dies.

 _Eidolon: Grimm_

 **Weilders of the Key**

 _Sora: boy with spiky brown hair and sea-blue eyes_

Friendly and loyal, he'll stop to try to make a friend every chance he gets...But there's a girl in Azuria who may become more than just that.

 _Riku: boy with slver hair and turquoise eyes_

He's serious but not cold, and his loyalty doesn't waver. He'll do anything to protect those who matter to him.

 **Others**

Analisa: a blacksmith with pink hair and blue eyes

Andre: a templar commander with messy brown hair and hazel eyes

 **A/N: As a huge fan of both Aura Kingdom and Kingdom Hearts, bothI seriously wanted to see the two games cross over, but so far no one seems to have done that. Well, there's a first for everything, so here's 's first Aura Kingdom/Kingdom Hearts Crossover!**


	2. Prologue: The Journal

_6/12_

 _It's been twelve years since Kami, Hotaru, Erica, and I were thrust into the first war against the Shadow Knight, six since it ended._

 _We had sealed him away, using the same ancient spell that had been used centuries before, the first time he escaped._

 _But now he's returned, and he's crazier and stronger than ever._

 _With his threat hanging over our heads like a hawk, the four of us are almost constantly getting into miniscule or flat-out fights for our lives._

 _He's after us more than anyone else, because the prophecy says that we're going to be the ones to bring him down again and save Azuria again._

 _I don't want to tell the others this, but I'm actually a little scared..._

 _What if we can't make it?_

 _6/13_

 _The road seems to get longer and longer with every day. No matter what we do, he seems to have something set up to block our way and make us turn back._

 _We have to figure this out, we just have to..._


	3. Surprise

Melany searched the campsite desperately.

"Ohhh, where'd it go?!" She wailed, frantic. "My journal's gone! No one needs to read what's in there! If anyone else finds it, I'll-"

"Mel! Calm down!" Hotaru cried. "It'll turn up!"

"B-But Taru...All my thoughts I had over the years we've been traveling are written in there..."

"Melany. Trust me."

"B-But...I..."

A sharp glare from Hotaru.

"Fine..."

A bright, closer-than-comfort shooting star shot through the sky...

 _Only...That's not a star..._

All four girls recoiled as the "star" hit the ground, narrowly missing Melany, who squeaked indignantly as it brushed her chest.

She leaped back, face turning scarlet.

 _Eep!_

She'd seen two boys fall out, and they were on the ground a few feet away.

She gasped. _Members of the Shadow Knight's army..?_

The others seemed to come to that conclusion as well.

Instantly, all four Envoys and their Eidolons prepared to fight.

"He's sent soldiers!" Yelled Erica as the others tensed again, Melany raising her staff in preparation for attacking.

"Who's sent soldiers?!" One of the boys yelped, taking a step forward, only to back up several feet when the pointed tip of the crystal atop Melany's staff made contact with his throat.

Melany realized something in that instant.

 _No...They can't be soldiers of the Shadow Knight...They're too young._

"Who are you?" She demanded, lowering her staff a bit.

Kami, Hotaru, and Erica stepped forward.

"I-I'm Sora," the shorter boy replied hastily, eyeing the girls' weapons warily.

"Riku," the other said with a shrug.

Melany mentally groaned. Why wasn't she intimidating?

 _Am I just not tall enough?_

"It's not that you're too short, it's just that people find you too cute to be intimidating!" Merrilee spoke, as if hearing Melany's thoughts.

"Wh-"

"You can actually be really intimidating, when you're in battle," Merrilee chirped, making Melany feel a bit better.

Sora was now staring at Merrilee in complete and total confusion and curiosity, much to the Eidolon's obvious embarrassment.

"Hey! Staring is rude!" Melany snapped, clearly surprising him.

"S-Sorry."

Melany smirked, feeling a bit proud of herself.

 _Huh, maybe I can be intimidating._

"Don't get too cocky, now!" Merrilee warned. "Just because you can be intimidating doesn't mean you should do it all the time! It's actually a little rude to be intimidating sometimes."

Melany blinked at her Eidolon in surprise. "This coming from someone who used to interrupt my conversations with others almost all the time!"

"H-Hey!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Hotaru yelled.

Immediately, Melany and Merrilee fell silent.

"What's going on?" Riku questioned.

"These two, arguing again...It's the stress, it's getting to them."

"What stress? Why?"

"..." All four girls and all four Eidolons were silent.

"What?"

"You really don't know?" Erica breathed.

"We just got here," Riku muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Kami began to explain, starting from the prophecy twelve years before, then moving on to sealing the Shadow Knight away, and finally, his escaping once again.

"But he's been feeding off of the power of the ancient spell this time," Melany cut in. "He's stronger than ever."

"So let me get this straight. You were all chosen by this "Cube of Gaia" to save your home world twelve years ago, when you were just little kids. Six years ago, you managed to save it, and now, six years later, you have to do it again?!" Riku said, clearly not believing this.

Melany nodded.

 _Believe it or not, it's true. I was three when I was shoved into this...I haven't seen my family since._

Merrilee put a reassuring hand on her Envoy's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"You don't know that for sure, Merrilee," Melany cried, suddenly feeling miserable. "For all we know, the family I can barely remember could be dead!"

"They're not dead, Melany, calm down." Hotaru said quietly.

"..."

"How can you barely remember your family?" Sora practically whispered the question from his disbelief.

"I was three when I was thrown headfirst into this. My last memory of my parents and sister is my cousin's fifth birthday, and then the day after, getting flung face first into this." Tears stung her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I-I-"

"N-No, I needed to get that off my chest," Melany interrupted him, forcing a smile. "Thank you, really, for listening." She hugged him as a sign of gratitude.

"Y-You're welcome." He stuttered, hugging her back awkwardly.

Hotaru sighed. "Break it up, you two. You just met."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Melany mumbled as she pulled away. "I'm just grateful someone listened for once."

"I listen!" Hotaru cried indignantly.

"You can remember your family," Melany retorted.

Hotaru fell silent again. "..."

"I'm going back to town for a bit, okay?"

"...Don't be long, Mel," Kami said quietly as Melany nodded and ran towards the town.

Something grabbed her by the ankles, tripping her. With a small yelp she pulled out her harp as she was pulled off the ground and hung upside-down in the air, flipping up her skirt.

Face scarlet with embarrassment, she held her skirt down while swinging blindly at the Flowertrap that was keeping her as she was.

She screamed.

In a flash, Hotaru, Sora, Riku, Kami, and Erica were at the scene.

"Oh, for the love of mercy..." Melany heard the muttered reaction from Kami.

"Someone help me!" Now she was using both hands in an extreme show of modesty, mostly because she was in the presence of two boys! "But don't look at me!"

"This is why you don't wear a skirt with no shorts or something underneath it..." Erica mumbled as the others quickly got her down, sending her to the ground with a thump.

"Urgh..." Melany groaned, her face still hot and red from embarrassment.

"You okay?" Sora asked, offering his hand to help her up.

"I'm fine," Melany replied with a nod, accepting his hand. He helped her up.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem," He replied.

A sudden roar from behind them caused all six teenagers and all four Eidolons to whip around, right into the face of a very large, very angry group of Scavenger Birds.

"They've found us!"


End file.
